


(untitled)

by hehearse, some_stars



Series: children's work [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/pseuds/hehearse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: I didn't draw this, hehearse did! I commissioned a scene from the fourquel that I'll probably never finish, in which the three of them go to Jaskier's family home for the winter and have a lot of emotional growth and stuff.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: children's work [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [the artist's tumblr](https://hehearse.tumblr.com/) and this art on [twitter](https://twitter.com/HearseExe/status/1339282263348023296), where you can leave feedback for them!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191434346@N02/50726583923/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
